He's No Longer BulletproofAndley
by The Outcast Nobody Knew
Summary: After a certain someone commits, Ashley is left alone to think. To remember. To mourn. And to only wish that that certain someone was here with him.. *ANDLEY* *TRIGGERING*


I remember him. I remember his heart shattering frown. I remember his black and grey stained cheeks. I remember his faded red face. I remember his wet tears. I remember his bruises. I remember his scars. I remember his rope marks. I remember ribs, pelvis and spine.

The poor boy was bullied and abused. Abused for being different. Bullied for being abused. Abused for questioning. Bullied for speaking. He was abused for everything he did. He was bullied for everything he did. Whenever he would hide. They'd find and punish him.

It didn't matter if he had suicide attempts. It didn't matter that he wore black all the time. Nothing about his imagery mattered to me. He was perfect in every way but, he never noticed that. He would modulate his skin and body all because he felt like he was in the way. In the way of everything. Life, people, love... Anything and everything! It was heartbreaking.

But what was even more heartbreaking was when I found him.

Shards of glass punctured his bare body as blood trickled down his palms and temple. The rememberable black and grey streaks ran down his eyes. Violent shakes vibrated from him as his tall, slender figure laid on the asphalt. Cries of pain and betrayal suffocated my ears as fresh scars carved his thighs and torso. The pain looked so unbearable.

When I approached him, he tried to get up and run.

~Flash Back| Andy's POV|~

 _My body ached in so many different ways. I tried so hard not to move because, well, it hurts unbelievable so much to move! I'm defenseless. Then, cold caved it's way in which caused me to shiver. This wasn't helping anything._

 _A car drove past me and someone threw a beer bottle right at me. And then another. And another. I made my cries audible with shrieks and screams. The bottles were never ending. Finally, the bottles stopped coming and they drove away, leaving me in more blood and glass shards. Some were dangerously near my eyes and crouch. I laid there, in tears and pain, for ten minutes, and all that had happened was me getting even more hurt. Then I heard footsteps and I started to panic. I was terrified._

 _The pain caused me to struggle to get up. But when I finally did, I made a run for it. Only to stumble and fall onto the cold, rough asphalt below me. I let out a yelp as I fell. "No!" I screamed out as I heard the footsteps get closer and at a faster pace. My shaking had no intention of stopping but instead, getting worse._

 _"Shh... Shh.. I'm not here to hurt you...- Oh lord.- What happened to you?" I heard a voice as soft of clouds ask in worry. Why were they worried about me? A whimper was my response as the crying died down. "Hey... it's ok. Here, I-I'll help you." The voice started to sound so unsure about himself. But before I could protest, he lifted me in his strong arms, but I shrieked as the glass shards dug into my back. "Oh shit! I'm sorry! Um..." Why was he doing this? Why was he helping such an ugly being, no, monster, like me? I don't deserve any of this. I deserve nothing!_

 _Though, I was too hurt to make the protest of leaving me be so he ran with me still in his arms. I didn't hold in my tears not one bit, I let them flow like a river with no doubt. "Shh... It'll be ok... I'm here." The voice would coo to me. I had gotten a glimpse of his pale skin and jet black hair earlier, but not his full face. But just by that I knew that he was truly beautiful. He kept me gently in his hold the whole time, not giving one fuck about me being nude. The beautiful boy had no intention on hurting me and most definitely avoided my area. He carried me bridal style all the way to a small, two-story house. He swiftly unlocked the door and kick it open gently with his foot, doing the same thing to close it._

 _He laid me on the couch and I continued to cry. I shook my head, not wanting him to leave me alone. "Mom! Dad! I'm back from my walk!" He called and I flinched at his sudden change of tone. "Ashley, I hear crying. What happened?" I heard a deeper voice call as footsteps made their sound audible._

 _"Dad, please whatever you do, don't hurt him, he's badly injured and I don't know what happened. I just found him on the actual road, about to be hit, so I had to help him..." The boy, 'Ashley', warned. Ashley... I like that name..._

 _My thoughts were shattered when I felt a stinging sensation on my left cheek and fell off the comfortable couch, hitting the back of my head on the hard coffee table. I let out a shriek and instantly covered the back of my head, protecting it from anymore harm. "Dad! I told you not to hurt him!" I heard Ashley yell worriedly. I cried in my little hideout. I couldn't see them but, of course they could see me. "Ashley, he is what you call a bum, he's not allowed here!" I heard a feminine voice say. "But mom! He could actually live somewhere and got ambushed or something! We don't actually know. I'm letting him stay here, he needs help and I'm going to be the one to do that." He had started as a plead, but transformed into a protest. I felt arms wrap around my body and my conscious kicked in, I started thrashing around in the unknown arms. Panic rushed through me as I struggled to get out of the grip. "Nooo!" I screamed in a croaky voice, dried out from all my screams and shrieks from earlier._

 _"Shh... It's ok... I'm not going to hurt you... remember?" I heard a familiar voice sooth. I instantly relaxed as best as I could in his hold as he walked up the stairs and to what I'm guessing is the bathroom._

 _I was correct, it was the bathroom. He sat me gently on the floor against the wall and started running a warm bath for me I suppose. I stared at him with painful eyes but he got what I was trying to show and smiled softly. "You're welcome." His soft voice said as he closed the door. He kneeled in front of me and sighed. "I'm sorry that I have to do this... I really really don't want to hurt you..." He apologized just before he started to pull the shards out of my face and all around my body. I held in my screams for every single one. Once it got to the point where only my thighs were left, he looked up at me._

 _"Are you sure you're ok with me touching you there?" He asked sternly and I just stuttered a nod before he slowly started to pull out a piece of glass. Ashley continued the process before I completely free of them. He stopped the faucet, seeing that it was about to overflow. Ashley lifted me again and placed me gently in the tub and I winced at the water hitting my scars and cuts. The blood had dried a little so it wasn't instantly mixing with the water, only slowly._

 _Ashley took a rag and started washing me as I tried my hardest to not push him away. As he started to finish, he sighed. "You can stay here while you recover..." I gave him a look. Why was he doing that? Besides, I don't have any extra clothes, actually, I don't have any at all! "Bu-but I don't have anything..." I whispered softly. "I'll let you borrow some of mine." He replied with a small smile. Is he really sure about this?_

 _"Now... May I ask, what happened?"_

~End Of Flashback|Back To Ashley's POV|

He told me what happened. Actually, he told me everything. That night when I was making my way out of the room, he asked me to stay because he was scared. Scared that they would come back for him. I was more than happy to stay. I wanted to protect the most beautiful being I've ever seen.

I slept with him that night. And it's been like that every other night after that. We developed a friendship. That friendship became stronger and on his birthday I asked him to be mine. My world. My heaven or hell. My love.

My boyfriend.

He said yes and we stayed together since.

He was my other half. The only one I wanted and needed. The only one I needed to protect. I was always there for him.

But when the time came for me to leave...

~Flashback~

 _"Ashy! Please don't make me go!" My love whined to me. I had fish school last year but he was now in his senior year. I couldn't go with him. I felt bad for forcing him to go but that's what it took for me to get him there. "I'm sorry, baby, but you have to. C'mon, the quicker we get there, the quicker it'll be till you can leave." I said calmly. I earned a groan from him as he trudged down the stairs._

 _When he finally got to the doorway I wrapped my arms around his waist, pulling him in. He giggled and placed his hands on my shoulders. "You know I love you, right?" I smiled like a dork and he nodded. I laughed softly and kissed him, instantly getting one back. I pulled him closer and switched our position so that he was being pushed against the door. He blushed at the sudden dominance being shown and at made me smirk._

 _But then I pulled away. He gave me a sad and confused expression and I laughed._

 _"Nope. You can't have any more than that." He muttered something under his breath and grabbed his book bag. "What was that, Hun?" I asked playfully as we walked out the door. "I said you fucking tease." He admitted and I laughed. "It's what I do best, love." I patted his shoulder as we walked over to my Harvey. I helped him up as I got on after. He hugged my waist and I started up the motorcycle._

 _When he got home he stumbled in with bruises on his face and a busted lip. "Oh god, baby what the hell happened?" I asked worriedly, running over to him and lifting him back on balance. "I-I got beat up.." He choked out. I pulled him into a hug, careful to not hurt him. "I-I'm f-fine, Ashy... I a-am.." I looked at him. "Baby, you're stuttering. I'm not dumb." I said sternly. I know how my love acts, I've seen it all. When he's hurt. When he's lying. Depressed. Upset... I know how my baby acts and I would do anything to help him._

 _"Baby you know I would do anything to help you..." I said softly after getting no reply from him. He nodded and hugged me tightly._

 _"I-I was..was just walking home and they followed me.. I didn't notice until I heard them and turned around. Th-ey tried to-" I put a finger to his lips, hushing him. I took my finger away and stroked his hair, trying my best to calm him down._

 _Eventually, he did and we went to bed._

 _It's been two months since the incident and it keeps happening. I hope my lover doesn't do something that he'd regret.. I sighed. "I'm headin' out for the day!" I called back to my boss, wanting nothing more than to see my baby's face. I had gotten a raise today so I wanted to take him out to the mall to get some things that he's been asking me to get him. I promised him that once I got a raise then I would._

 _I walked into the house, surprised that he didn't come tackling me to the ground. "Baby?!" I called out. Nothing. Did he go to the store or something? I sighed and pulled out my phone, calling him. No answer. I hung up and tried again. Once again, no answer._

 _I called him for about two more times and still no answer. I sighed and gave up, walking upstairs to our room._

 _When I walked in, I was shocked at what I saw. "B-baby..." My hands covered my mouth as I began to cry._

 _Before me, was a figure handing from a rope. Head dropping to the floor. No movement in its chest. It hung there lifeless. He hung himself. My tears turned into sobs and I ran to the figure, untying the knot in the rope. I didn't care if he was gone. I don't believe it. "Please no. No. No. No. No." I told myself, but deep inside, I knew that he wasn't going to reply. He never was._

 _I took the rope from around his neck and pulled down the body careful. I pulled him closely to me. Here in my hands, was my love's lifeless body. He was all I had. I sobbed and cried myself to sleep that night, not able to bare the pain and heartbreak._

~End Of Flashback~

When he left me, the world felt like nothing. He had committed. The pain was too hard for him. I made him bulletproof but now...

He no longer is...

My Andy, Was No Longer Bulletproof...

 _~The End~_

 _A/N: OMG I ACTUALLY DID IT! Anyways, give me feedback! Cloudy loves feedback just as much as cloudy loves writing them! xD Criticize me. Tell what you liked and disliked about it. Tell me what I can fix. C'mon people, I wants to reads some feedback! xD_

 _But, all in all, thank you for reading my first ever oneshot, I hope you enjoyed it! :D_

 _Bye 3,_

 _~|Cloudy|_


End file.
